doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Twelfth Doctor (Earth-12) - List of Appearances
This is a list of appearances by the Twelfth Doctor. Television ''Doctor Who 2014 *﻿[http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Night_and_the_Doctor ''Night and the Doctor]:'' Series 3:'' "Twelfth Night" (Official Introduction) *﻿"Fall of the Eleventh" (Brief appearence at the end) 2015 *﻿"Christmas with the Daleks" *"The Imps" *"Independance Day" *"Daleks of the Holocaust" * "Butterfly Wings" / "The Lost Lands" *"Triumph of the Weeping Angels" *"Day of the Weevils" * "Thomas" *"Ice Time" *"The Doomsday Contract" *"The Pirates" *"Who" / "The Blade of the Other" 2016 *"What Are Little Boys Made Of?" *"The Jinx" *"Adric's Choice" *"War World" *"A School for Glory" *"The Female Doctor" *"The UNIT Years" *"The Children of January House" *"Project: Zeta Sigma" *"Stowaway in the TARDIS" *"Birthright" * "Pendulum" / "Hostage" *"Black and White" 2017 *"He Comes Every Christmas" *"The Red Fort" *"Gorgol XIII" *"God of the Daleks" *"London Underground" *"Night Thought" *"K9" / "The End of the Department" *"Shrine" *"The Suicide Exhibition" *"Conquest of the Conceptions" *"Killers of the Dark" *"The Fallen Angel" / "Revenge of the Korven" 2018 *"Aliens and Fire" *"Time's Vigilante" *"Eclipse of the Weeping Angels" *"The Other Doctor" *"Avatar" *"The Beasts of Willen Lake" / "Vendetta" *"Curfew" *"War of the Conceptions" *"The Final Game: Part 1" / "The Final Game: Part 2" *"Revelation of the Night Dragon" *"Secrets of the Dark Times" / "The Nightmare Child" 2019 *"The Wrong Christmas" *"Daddy's Little Girl" *"Song of the Space Whale" *"Living History" *"The Man Who Dies And Dies Again" *"The Hand of the Master" *"Snakes and Ladders" *"The Zygon Gambit" *"Unforgettable You" *"The Masters of Luxor" *"The Burning Sky" *"The Naked Eye" *"Going Postal" *"The Companion Who Couldn't" 2020 *"Attack from the Mind" *"Last of the Silents" *"Live to Kill Again" *"I Am Number Four" *"The House of Nothing" *"Return of the Beast" *"Army of the Daleks" *"Revelation of the Peg Dolls" *"The Last Child of Gallifrey" *"Revenge of the Zynogs" *"Feudal Japan" *"Wink" *"Lizards" *"Battle of the Minds" 2021 *"A Midwinter's Tale" *"Doctor Two" *"The Fun Part" *"The Colony of Devils" *"Mind That Kitten" *"The Doctor's Companion" / "Inside the TARDIS" *"War" *"The Hunt for Fresh Blood" *"The Fire-Maker" *"The Screaming Jungle" *"Be Prepared" *"The Unseen Foe" / "The Terrible Secret of Lady Zodin" 2022 *"Best Christmas Ever" *"Victory of the Cybermen" *"Fight" *"The Power Complex" *"Revenge of the Ood" *"The Dead Planet" *"Invasion of the Cybermen" *"The Same Coin" *"Eye of the Storm" *"The Sontaran Killer" *"The Two Harleys" *"The Impossible Hotel" *"The Tomb of the Doctor" / "The Lords of Time" 2023 *"A Gallifreyan Christmas" *"Destiny of the Doctor" *"Revenge of the Rani" *"The Killing Game" *"Might of the Daleks" *"Poltergeist" *"A Stitch In Time" *"Survival of the Fittest" *"Fight for Eternity" *"Invasion of the Autons" *"The Nightmare Reigns" *"Consequences and Revelations" *"1963" / "The Battle of the Junkyard" *"The Six Doctors" (60th anniversery) 2024 *"The Christmas Expedition" *"End of the Year" *"Legend of the Weeping Angels" *"Revenge of the Daleks" *"The Impersonators" *"Romance of the Rani" *"The Shag Harbour Incident" *"Rodan's Choice" *"Master of the Land of Fiction" *"History of the Cybermen" *"The Death of Flesh" *"The Forge of Ice" *"Pawns, Knights and Kings" / "The Unspeakable Evil" 2025 *"Santa, Einstein and the Doctor" *"The Beautiful People" *"Night of the Wolf" *"The Fist of Man" / "The Hand of God" *"Reappearing of the Last Breath" *"The Dangerous Assassin" *"Council of the Daleks" *"The Hopital of Death" *"The Stream of Life" *"The Planet on the Edge of Time" *"Attack of the Zearok" * *"The Curse of Sutekh" 2026 *"Christmas Wish" *"Running Out of Time" *"Assimilation" *"The Doctor and the Master" * *"Enemy of the Weeping Angels" * *"Survival of the Daleks" *"The Indian Queen" * *"Doctor Owens" *"The Timeless Man" *"I am the Doctor" / "I am the Valeyard" ''Children in Need'' specials #"Where It All Began" #"The Ghost of Susan Foreman" #"Age of the Doctor" #"" #"" #"" #"" #"A Question of Time" #"" #"" #"" #"" Theatre * Video games ''The Adventure Games 2015 Series *"Prey of the Slitheen" *"Revenge of the Spiders" *"Rise of the Gorgons" *"Planet of the Weeping Angels" 2016 Series *"Return of the Voord" *"Return of the Graske" *"Return of the Bane" *"Return of the 456" 2017 Series *"Terror of the Master" *"The Doomsday Weapon" *"The Talons of Axos" *"The Fall of Abaddon" 2018 Series *"The Fugitive of Peladon" *"The Point of No Return" *"" *"" 2019 Series *"" *"" *"" *"" 2020 Series *"" *"" *"" *"" 2021 Series *"" *"" *"" *"" 2022 Series *"" *"" *"" *"" 2023 Series *"Conversion" *"Conquest of the Daleks" *"Skaro" *"The Master Stratagem" 2024 Series *"" *"" *"" *"" 2025 Series *"" *"" *"" *"Return of the Dominators" 2026 Series *"One Against an Army" *"" *"" *"" Others Movie *"Doctor Who and the Regeneration of Gallifrey" Prose stories Novels * Short Stories Short Trips * The Colour of Monsters Audio * Comics Doctor Who Magazine * Party Animals ''(Unofficial Introduction) . * See also * Twelfth Doctor - Timeline Category:Jack Mozenrath